The Legendary 11
by preciousjewel101
Summary: They use to be a legendary all girls soccer team, adored by the whole world... until 1 huge argument they disbanded and moved to different parts of the world but everything changes when they meet in 1 place in Japan and come together and form the soccer team they use to be. This is their journey as they become number 1 but Inazuma Eleven stops them. OC's needed! chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1 OC FORM

**Okay I know I haven't updated A LOT of things happened sorry but this going to be a new story and I need OC's since I will not be doing Double Life. There's a problem though my sister came on and deleted all the OC's sent to me by PM I am so sorry but these are the only names I remember Sapphire Spade, Hoshiko Miyuri, Im going crazy, and Angel of Dark Heaven. If I didn't say your name and you sent my a OC submission I'm sorry. Oh yeah the authors I mention GET FIRST PICK PERIOD NOO QUESTIONING PLEASE! :]**

**OKAY u guys don't get this this takes place in Inazuma Eleven NOT NOT Inazuma Eleven Go and PLEASE PLEASE NO MORE ORPHANS REALLY PLZ MAKE IT INTERESTING! :] I CAN NOT TAKE ANY MORE MIDFIELDERS AND FORWARDS!  
**

**OC FORM:**

**Name and Last name:**

**Age: 14  
**

**Appearance:**

**Casual clothing:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**School: [before Japan]**

**Hobbies:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush: [taken Fubuki, Kazemaru, Burn, Gazel, Ichinose, Hiroto, Fudou, Midorika, Aphrodi, Fideo ]  
**

**Team: [shooting star]**

**Position: [captain, Ace striker, forwards, Midfielders,] NEED A DEFENDER LAST PLACE!  
**

**Hissatshu techniques:**

**Where you moved when the team broke up: [taken Iceland, Italy, Australia, America, England, Belgium, Netherlands, Philippines, South Korea, Canada]  
**

**Extra information:**

**That's all I will be choosing the most descriptive or the one I plain out like. So get typing, you can PM me the form other then that I will put the results the next chapter BYE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Off to Japan?

**Thanks for all the OC's I got I'm sooo happy!~ and yeah MY OC WILL BE PARTICIPATING if you want to see her OC form go to my profile her name is Akane Akiko!~and now these are the people I picked**

**ReiRyuukazeKanto, ZaphYLight, Angel Of Dark Heaven, Im going crazy, Laura Rose Charles, Kusanagi Laevateinn, ~~~**

** Sapphire Spade, Shion kishimoto-kun, Starheartgalaxy, and Artemis'Agrotera- Potnia'Thero  
**

**I'm very sorry if you sent me a form and did not get picked I picked a lot of the OC's that I thought would fit with the plot NOW I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!~~ ON WITH THE STORY!~ :]  
**

Normal pov

_ Whispers. That was all I heard as I walked. "did you hear?" "what?" "the Shooting Star's broke up" "really!?" "yeah what a _

_disappointment, ESPECIALLY to our country RIGHT after they were going to be the best youth team in the world!" "yeah that is!"_

_ "no! that's not it... I said that's __not what happened w-" "yeah what happened was that you all broke up and lost our place the soccer_

_ championships!" the voice said harshly "no no no!" I started saying the voices got louder and LOUDER! "no.. please stop no stop!"  
_

Akane's pov

I woke up with a start. It was all a bad dream I shook my head as if I could make the dream never happen. I got out of my

bed and started downstairs and stopped midway. I saw a picture of everyone together wearing our soccer jerseys

smiling. It happened quite a long time ago... I stopped and wondered I threw this picture away when I came home from school

after 'the argument'. I was so mad I sighed it was the past and now was now I made my way downstairs and saw my maid

preparing breakfast "your favorite! blueberry pancakes with syrup, butter, and fresh strawberries with some scrambled eggs"

"thanks! Tanya" I said "wait.. what's the special occasion?" "can't I just make your favorite breakfast when I want to?"

"sure..." "oh yeah there's a call for you on the table" "okay" I said as I went to the table. "Is this Miss Akiko?" "yes?"

"you have won a raffle plane ticket to go to Japan" "WHAT?!" I yelled "I..I never signed up though" "yes but you have been

chosen along with other 10 girls" "bu..but what about where I'm going to stay and-" "everything will be prepared for you and

the other 10 girls. You will stay in a Japanese Pent house owned by one of the wealthiest men's in Japan, the plane leaves

today at 2:30 and a limousine will drive you to the pent house. Your ticket has already arrived and when you arrive in Japan

go to the driver that has the sign 'Miss Akiko' understand?" "y..yeah sure?" "okay and I shall see you and the other girls

at 7:30 today."

The call ended and I turned to Tanya she looked nervous "I have your ticket it came today in the mail and I really want you to

go." "but Japan? really don't you know it's where I-" "I know about your 'history' there but it'll be good there! you can't

avoid it forever!" "o..okay" I said in surrender "good now get ready it's already 1 you sleep too long!" "okay okay and wait

did you put that picture there?" "uhh yes honey now get ready and I'll give you your ticket your father already knows he

also thinks that you should go. "Fine!" I said already half way up the stairs I went in to my room and changed since it would

be about fall in Japan I wore a scarlet sweater top with a thin silver belt with some jeans and went downstairs. I ate my

brunch and went outside wearing some purple and black coach converses. Tanya came out not too late from when I did

and she started the car as soon as I was going to kick the soccer ball, even though I broke up with the team

I never really stopped playing soccer and soon after getting my skills back I was the best in the school. "Akane!" Tanya

called from the car "get in!" "okay okay!" I yelled back "I'll be there in a minute" I got in the car and started reading one of my

favorite classics little women. I arrived at the airport 1:30 it took me 30 min to check in and then I finally sat down

waiting for the plane too arrive. I started to wonder who chose me? and why? I was interrupted by a voice announcer

saying the plane arrived. As I got to the line a women approached me a looked at my ticket "my! why are you in this line?

you should be over there!" she pointed to another line that had about 30 people less then the line I was standing in

while I was walking to that line I took my first look at the ticket I guess I was too distracted and didn't even look at it what

I saw surprised me a first class ticket with a 2 free meals on the plane paid. I boarded the plane and sat in my seat and moved uncomfortably

As the plane took off I wondered what would happen Japan maybe I would even see Amaya again since she stayed in Japan who knew what

would happen? I could feel myself drifting off to sleep it would be a very long ride.

**DONE! I know it's short but I just got everything done I will be updating more often now I hope... anyway I'm sorry if I didn't pick your OC very sorry but all this confusion! sorry point out my mistakes! and bye! :]**


	3. Chapter 3 The same day

**Thanks for all the tips I got!~ it helped me and now I will reward you guys with a chapter! Some questions to get you thinking "how did the Shooting Star's break up?" and "who gave Akira a plane ticket to Japan?" the answers will be answered soon! :] mwahaha I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN! this takes place in the same day as Akiko but the plane time's are different! ~~  
**

Aira's pov

I woke up when Akoto my younger brother came in to my room "what do you want?" I asked him sleepily "Oneesan help me

Practice soccer!" he said excitedly "sure" I said jumping up from bed "let's start after breakfast! ever since I moved to the

Philippines I played soccer with my Otouto and occasionally with my Oneesan. I started downstairs only to hear my Okaasan

talking with someone on the phone. "Aira it's for you" she said "Come on Akoto leave your Onneesan alone and lets eat

breakfast!" "ha..hai Okaasan remember Aira after breakfast we need to play soccer!" "okay okay! go eat breakfast I said

chuckling **[okay bold for Aira and **_Italics for the man that's speaking]_

**"Hello?"** _"Is this Aira Hono?"_ **"Yes?" **_"You have won a raffle plane ticket to Japan will you claim it_? _The ticket has already _**  
**

_been sent to your mother if you want it come to the airport at 3:00 if not discard the plane ticket. When you arrive please go  
_

_to the driver that says Aira Hono. You will go to a hotel and share a room with 11 other girls including you. Thank you and_

_ congratulations._ [beeeeeeep]

That was confusing the man had barely given me time to think and now it was 10:00 now. I went to Okaasan "Okaasan? Do you

have the plane ticket?" she held up one plane ticket "it's your choice I or your Otousan have no say in this we think you are

responsible enough and we trust you." "Ok..Okaasan really?" "Really" "okay! I'll go!" I said running up the stairs.

"wait Aira you need to eat breakfast right?" "Oh yeah and then I got to play with Akoto!" I said running back down the stairs.

I quickly ate up my cereal and changed into some sweats and ran outside where Akoto was already playing with a

soccer ball. "Come on Oneesan hurry!" he whined "Okay I'll be over there!" I said running to him "let's practice my dribbling!"

He said. I practiced dribbling, defending, and shooting until it was 2:00 "Sorry Akoto I got to go" I said "let me guess Oneesan

to the airport?" "How'd you know?" I said smiling "Okaasan" "Yup I knew it!" I said going inside the house I ran to my room

humming my favorite song. Okaasan came in my room "You know Aira it's cold in Japan now" "Really?!" I said slapping

my forehead I forgot!?" "Just get changed" Okaasan said leaving my room. I took a quick shower and changed

into a white and light blue colored sweater dress with tights and some Ugg boots. I packed up all I needed and waved by

to my brothers and Otousan. Okaasan was driving me in the car ride I drew and before I knew it I was there. It took

about 20 min. to go past the security and to check in. I went in the plane and put on a movie. The plane started to fly.

I couldn't wait to get to Japan. **[this is Sapphire Spade's OC just saying if you didn't know]**

Amaya's pov **[by the way this is ZaphYlight's OC]**

When are they coming?... I wonder if they are... I miss all of them. I thought staring out the window looking at the sky, wondering if

the planes I was looking for would come.

Mikari's pov  **[Starheartgalaxy's Oc]**

There was a plane ticket to Japan in the mail today with my name. I got a phone call too it said that I wan a raffle Otousan thinks

I should go. I want to go so I changed and got in the car to go to the airport. By tomorrow I would be in Japan.

Miharu's pov **[I'm going crazy's OC]**

I woke up when Oneesan came in and told me I won a raffle, a ticket to Japan everything paid and Okaasan was on the

phone settling everything out she handed me the airplane ticket. "Your so lucky! I wish I could go to Japan!" she

said a bit to wistfully but you need to go maybe you'll even see one of your frien-.. yo..you should go." "Should I?" I said

"Of course! It'll be great!" now hurry up and change!" I changed and packed. I went into the car and listened to music along

the way. Soon I was there, I quickly checked in and sat in the airplane looking at everyone that came until

the plane flew. I looked up at the sky who knew what would happen in Japan.

Yuki's pov **[Ibepurpleninja OC]**

I was eating breakfast when we found a plane ticket to Japan with my name on it. "It's your choice" my Oneesan

"Ever since we moved you haven't even said a word about your friends!" "fine!" I said putting my hands in the air to prove

surrender. "Good" my Oneesan said "now get changed" I got changed and fidgeted with my bracelet while we drived. I didn't

know why I put it on it was gathering dust in my jewelry box and I haven't put it on since the 'argument'. Akane got everyone

a different colored star bracelet made of pure silver but was colored to make it look like glass. I came to the airport and got out of

the car this was going to be a long day.

Hyouru's pov **[Angel of Dark Heaven's OC]**

I got a plane ticket to Japan today and had 2 choices Japan or the vacation I'm going to with my family Antarctica. Well I guess

I'm going to Japan.

Shion's pov **[shion kishimoto kun's OC]**

I'm going to Japan tomorrow I got a plane ticket in the mail. It'll give me a break from South Korea and I'll see my cousin

Kazemaru again so at least there's one good thing coming out of this trip.

Souji's pov **[Kusanagi Laevateinn's OC]**

I was studying for a test coming up in school when Okaasan called me down and told me I won a raffle. A plane ticket to

Japan I wasn't sure if I should with the big test that was coming up but my Okaasan persuaded me to go. Well then

Japan here I come.

Ayara's pov **[Artemis'Agrotera- Potnia'Thero's OC] **

I woke up early and went downstairs and went to the table when I saw a plane ticket. "What?" I said examining it I turned it**  
**

around. My Okaasan came down and saw me "Honey" she said softly "Do you want to go? it's to Japan." "it's for me?" I said

clearly surprised "yeah it came in the mail today do you want to go?" "yes it's been a long time I wouldn't mind going"

"good" Okaasan said "go change and meet me in the car. I went to my room changed, and put on my sea-green bracelet

and met my mom in the car. Time to go to the airport.

Rei's pov **[ReiRyuukazeKarito's OC]**

My Oneesan came into my room and held up a plane ticket. "It's a plane ticket to Japan you wanna go? A man just called me **  
**

and said you won a raffle." "to Japan? no thanks!" I said quickly "come on you need to go it's gonna be like a

one chance opportunity please go!" "if you want it...fine I suppose it could be fun..." "good!" she said jumping up "get changed

I'll drive you!" I quickly changed and packed up. I ran to the car and buckled up. I went inside the airport and quickly went through

everything an sat down. I made myself comfortable and quickly went to sleep.

**DONE DONE DONE! SOO SORRY I THINK I WENT CRAZY I'VE BEEN ON THIS COMPUTER FOR SOO LONG WRITING THIS! Sorry if I didn't make your's long I was planning to make everyone's pov like Aira but it became harder and harder...let's just say I swear things will be A LOT better the next chapter bye!~~ :]**


	4. Chapter 4 Inazuma Tower?

**SOO SORRY!~ I didn't update for quite a long time... sorry it was family, siblings, and banned computers... so sorry plz excuse me for any mistakes it's about 9: 30 so I'm tired. Italics are thoughts remember!** **I do not own Inzazuma eleven!~ :]**

Akira's pov

_Flight 6-A is now landing I repeat flight 6-A is landing ~beep~ _I smiled I was gonna be in Japan soon I yawned. The plane lurched forward and quickly stopped everyone was getting ready to leave, they were standing up and trying to get their suitcase. I stood up and grabbed my suitcase and quickly walked out of the plane.

I stretched my arm and went through all the security checks and went outside. I felt a cool breeze tugging at my face I laughed and suddenly looked around I was in Japan! A place where I haven't been in SUCH a long time. _AHEM!_ I turned around to see a driver "Miss Akiko?" he asked "yeah that's me" "I will be your driver to Inazuma hotel the other girls will be meeting you shortly" "o..okay" I said nervously I wasn't sure if I was gonna like these girls or not I thought as I went in the car. As we were driving to Inazuma town I saw Inazuma Tower. _Inazuma Tower... _I thought that was where we had our 'argument' I sighed. Would the memories ever go away? "we're here Miss Akiko" he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked in awe at the hotel 11 huge floors with maybe about 15 rooms in each floor. As soon as I saw it I knew that this hotel wasn't for normal people it looked high-class. My chauffeur was to the door and beckoned for me to come in. I followed him inside, the inside was even more beautiful. Designed with velvet lace carpets, pure silk curtains, plush chairs and a small fountain waterfall! _A waterfall! seriously!_I thought as my chauffeur was getting keys. "Here you go your room is on the 11th floor the floor is the room only the other 11 keys and master-key can go in just call me if you have any problems, I'll be picking up the other girls who flights should be here by now" he said. "okay!" halfway to the elevator. If my roommate were good then this would be fun. Lot's of fun.

Driver's pov

After I picked up Miss Akiko and dropped her off I called my boss outside Amaya-sama **[lol sama! "the great"] **_"I've dropped off one of them and the other flight's should be due about now" _**"Really!?" **_She said excitingly "after I get the other girls I'll call you."_ **"okay thanks for doing this!" **_"of course" I said replying back_ I turned my phone off. One down another 9 to go.

Miharu's pov

I woke up when the plane suddenly stopped I looked around to get my eyes adjusted to the bright sun-light coming in from the window other than the plane stopping the ride was very comfortable. I tied my hair in to my signature pony-tail and got up I reached for my suitcase and pulled it down and walked out. I went through security check and everything else and went to the man with the sign **Fujimoto Miharu**. "Are you Miharu?" he said uncertainly "yes" I said "okay now we will go to the hotel" he said grabbing my suitcase. I followed him to the car and he opened the door for me so I sat down. I stared at the fall scenery outside the window as we drove.

Akira's pov

I went up the elevator into the room I pulled the key through the slot and _DING! _I stared at our room for I think about 3 min. it was one huge room there was a large balcony with a grill, about 4 sofas, 11 queen sized beds waiting to be slept in, 3 mirrors hung up and 4 big bathrooms complete with showers, etc. I put my suitcase on top of the bed I picked it was near the window and I liked the scenery. _Inazuma tower..._ I shook my head _Inazuma tower..._ arghhhh I couldn't stop thinking about it and before I knew it i was near the elevator I sighed. I needed to get this over with once and for all.

Miharu's pov

My eyes widened at the hotel as I went inside with my suitcase "sit down if you'd like" said the man. The man went up and talked to the woman at the front counter and came back with a key "your key. Your room is on the eleven floor the floor is the room." "o..okay" I said "I need to pick up the other girls please call me if you have problems" he said halfway to the door and left before I knew it. I went to the elevator and went up to the 11th floor I looked around the room wondering if it was really the room I would stay in. I saw another suitcase by one of he beds the room was HUGE. _Inazuma tower... _what!? I said as soon as I thought about it. One way to find out. I said to myself I quickly ran to the elevator and went through the lobby running to Inazuma tower.

Mikari's pov

I woke up with a thump _flight 2-A __is landing in five_ min. _flight 2-A is landing in five min. _I excitingly tapped my foot waiting for the plane to land. My hair was ruined from the flight but I fixed it into a braid and put my white ribbon in my hair _flight 2-A has landed_. I quickly jumped up and grabbed my suitcase before I would get in a traffic jam. I quickly ran out and went through the security checks and went up to my driver who put my suitcase in the car. I went in the car and drew in the car as we passed by shops we were in Inazuma Town. I saw myself staring at Inazuma Tower. "Stop!" I suddenly said "can you let me off here?" I asked "why?" he said "you need your room key and everything else" "I..I just need to see something I said "can I just walk to the hotel and ask for the key myself?" he looked reluctant and then agreed "take this card and hand it in then they'll give you your key and I guess I'll just ask them to hold this bag untill you come" "a..arigato!" I said excitedly my light blue hair bouncing up and down.

I ran to Inazuma Tower ignoring the constant nagging in my head _don't go you'll probably just be crushed again. _**[crushed is like crushed IN SADNESS plz no extra comment]**

Ayara's pov

I woke up with a book on my head. Sun-light poured through all the windows and everyone was getting ready to leave my ombre hair got caught on my seat I groaned as I tried to take it off. As soon as I did I rushed out with my suitcase. It felt so good to stretch. As soon as I was outside I looked for my driver when I found him he instantly looked familiar. I shook it out of my head and approached him "hello?" I said "are you my driver?" "yes" he said quickly up closer he looked even more familiar "w..well let's go!" he said quickly and a bit too nervously I sat waiting in the car while he put my suitcase inside the car. As we were driving memories came flooding back to me all the good times we had... before 'the argument'. I looked sadly at the tower..._the tower.. _"we're here" the driver said my mouth dropped open I couldn't help but wonder which room I was gonna be in.

We went in it was high class and fancy something I wasn't use to. I sat down in a plush chair and waited untill the driver gave me the key. He quickly rushed out after telling me he had to go. I went up to the 11th floor and I stared in awe. I looked around and saw 2 suitcases already there, but what caught my eye was something sparkly on the bed I looked closer and saw a bracelet and quickly looked at mine the bracelet was indigo colored and mine scarlet. It can't be... I muttered but...stop it! I told myself it could just be any other bracelet but my mind wouldn't stray from the bracelet. I sighed fine I muttered I put my suitcase on one of the beds and went to the elevator next stop. Inazuma Tower.

Aira's pov

When are we there? I muttered under my breath while tapping my feet impatiently I wasn't tired at all. All I wanted to do now play soccer. _Flight 6-S is landing in 3-2-1 thank you for joining us and I hope you had a wonderful time!~ BEEP! _"yay!" I said jumping up I reached up to grab my suitcase and almost ran out. It felt great being out in open space again I went through the security checks and finally went outside. A cold breeze blew over me shivering I zippered up my pink jacket "Miss Aira?" he said "yeah that's me" "I'm your driver nice to meet you" "nice to meet you to" I said as he put my suitcase in the trunk. I sat in the car and stared out the window untill we got there. As we arrived I was breathless the hotel was magnificent now I was really wondering who sent us tickets. "This way" he said as he held the door I walked in and quickly looked at everything. He handed me keys and made his way to the door before he left he said "you know you might want to go to Inazuma Tower quite breathtaking while your waiting for the other girls" and then he left.

Hyouru's pov

I was awake all night and couldn't sleep. So naturally I was grumpy. As soon as the plane stopped I grabbed my suitcase and quickly left the plane. The security checks were long, so I stood there with an annoyed expression on my face and left as soon as possible. When I was outside I sighed. Fresh air..at last. I wanted to go snowboarding with my family but I decided that this trip might be better so here I was. I looked for my driver and found him with a sign "Miss Hyouru?" "yes?" I said tapping my foot impatiently "I am your driver" he said picking up my suitcase. I sat in the car in silence untill we came to the hotel.

The driver looked at me and gave me keys to my room and said he needed to leave. "-so look around if your bored maybe you'll see someone-or something you haven't seen in a long time." he said I nodded and went up in the elevator I was amazed at what I saw. I put my suitcase under my bed and sat on my bed. What did he mean by you'll see someone-or something you haven't seen in a long time? the nagging voice in my head was immediate. _Inazuma tower! _no.. I thought well... I _was _bored so why not?

Yuki's pov

I yawned as I stood up the plane had just ended. I grabbed my suitcase and fixed my hair as "perfect" as possible. As soon as went outside I stretched so good to be outside and my coat was perfect for the cold, brisk weather. "Namekaze Yuki?" A man said "yes!? I said "who are you?" I retorted quickly "I am you driver" he said confused at my outburst "g..gomen" I said a little embarrassed at my reactions "it's alright now sit in the car" he said as he put my suitcase in the trunk. Now that I got a glimpse of him he looked very familiar. I spent the car ride thinking of who he could be but I came up with nothing. As we got near the hotel I was impressed the hotel looked very luxurious I quickly went outside and looked around. Everything looked like ALOT of money as we got in everyone that was in there looked like business men and women. The driver made his way up to me and gave me a key and left without a word. That was weird I shook my head and went to my room. The whole floor was the room! Next to the 11th floor button on the elevator there was a key slot so only we could get in cool! I slid my suitcase under the bed I was using and looked around.

I was bored. When will the other girls arive? I thought _what can I see in Japan that I haven't seen in a long time?..._! I got it Inazuma Tower! Most likely no one goes there now and for old times sake I thought I should go. I quickly jumped up and ran out of the hotel my pink hair moving swiftly. Maybe the bird nest I found would still be there!

Shion's pov

I was excited. I was waiting for Japan and it was finally here! I was going to be happy to see Kazemaru again. The more I thought about it I thought of something he told me. Something about him being on a soccer team Eleven Raimon or Raimon Eleven anyway he said that they were called that. I remembered being happy when he won the FFI's but at the same time we broke up... I shook my head out of it. I went outside and slightly shivered wearing shorts in Japan during Autumn? Not a good idea. I went to the driver with my name card and went to the hotel. IT. WAS. AMAZING. Everything covered with velvet amazing. I went up to my room and and smiled my room was huge and there were a few suitcases on the beds. I quickly put my suitcase on one of the beds and rushed to Inazuma Tower maybe Kazemaru would be there since he often visited it.

Souji's pov

I slept nicely on the plane when the plane started to land I quickly got out my passport and tickets. The plane landed and I pulled down my suitcase. I smoothed down my skirt and went through security fine and then found my driver. "I'd like to see your license" I said "to know of your legally allowed to drive a car" I said sternly I could have sworn I heard him say "never changed after all" but I doubted it. He chuckled "I can assure you that I AM legally allowed to drive" he continued chuckling as if someone made a joke. I wasn't reassured. The whole car ride I made sure we were going the right way. I remembered the map of Inazuma Town before I left.

I quickly looked at the hotel my expression remained motionless. But on the inside I was amazed at the architecture of the building. I went inside to study the building more. As I was going to study the structure of the windows the driver coughed to get my attention. He handed me the keys and said "I have one more girl to pick up you can stay here or look around make sure your here at 7:00 sharp someone wants to meet you" he said quickly I nodded and entered the elevator as soon as I got in the room I saw the bag. It was turquoise and studded with pictures of little soccer balls. My eyes widened in surprise I immediately knew whose bag it was. _If I was Ayara where would I be?_ I murmmed softlyI smiled. Inazuma Tower.

Rei's pov

My eyes blinked. Once. Twice. And then I was adjusted to the sunlight I was in Japan. I tried not to get excited but who wouldn't? I needed to stay calm I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. I quickly went through all checks and literally jumped on the spot when I was outside I breathed calmly and went to my driver. He put my suitcase in the trunk and I drove to the hotel in silence. I stared at the hotel and went in I was amazed everything was so...magnificent. I went up to my room to be surprised the whole room was the floor. It looked like I was the last one to arrive though because all the beds were already taken by a suitcase so I put my suitcase on a empty bed. I breathed in deeply ever since I was on the plane I was thinking of visiting Inazuma Tower just for old time sakes. I breathed in and started to think of all the fun we had... I almost cried. I smiled I would have to visit it I was already to the elevator.

**I'm sorry I'm just tired if your character is OOC I'm VERY sorry. Starting from the next chapter I won't be doing everybody's pov just about three pov's a chapter because It's just gonna be boring if you read the same thing with different point of view the only reason I did the last chapters was because they weren't together but the next chapter they will be! SO TIRED~~ Oh! Yeah this is the longest I've ever written YAY~! now Good Night people in Asia now.**


	5. Chapter 5 The meeting

**...And I am back with another chapter!~! I thought the last chapter was the hardest I had to slam my head against the table 4 times trying to think about different situation's ELEVEN TIMES! anyway it's over now so I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!~ :]**

Normal pov

Akira ran as fast as she could until her sides ached. She panted but stopped once she saw the beautiful sight beneath her. It was about 5:00 so she could stay here for about 1 more hour. She explored everywhere and for a minute she thought she was home... she shook her head. "A..Akira-chan?" said a voice it sounded very familiar like a voice she haven't heard in ages "who are you?" She asked. It was an immediate reply "I..it's me Akira-chan" the voice said stepping into the light Akira almost broke down. "M..Miharu-chan is that you?" she said carefully "yes." "what are you doing here?" she said asking quickly she said it so quickly that I sounded harsh she immediately regretted it "I won a lottery plane ticket to Japan.. what are you doing here?" Miharu said Akira couldn't breathe "me too I won a plane lottery here" she said calmly.

I instantly heard another voice "Miharu-chan?" said Yuki coming up to them "w..what's going on here!?" Akira said. Akira saw another person coming up to them "Rei-chan!?" she said surprised Rei looked surprised too as if she was not expecting to see them. Miharu recognized dark red hair put in a pony-tail and right away she knew who it was "Aira-chan!" she said Aira jumped back in surprise seeing all her friends again. Ayara came out of the shadows and blinked. Once. Twice. Not sure if this was a dream or not. At that moment Souji came running "I expected to see Ayara-chan here because I saw her bag at the hotel I'm staying in". Everyone was confused it was just looking at everybody and thinking if it was a dream Mikari came jogging but stopped when she saw them her eyes widened and everyone stared at her because she still had her suitcase. Hyouru came in jogging "what!?" she said confused as the rest of us were.

Shion came walking and listening to music and stopped when she saw them "wh..what.. but... you.. why..." she faltered as she spoke Miharu then spoke up "we have NO idea why we decided to meet here or Who sent us plane tickets but now we need to work this out!" she said calmly but seemed as confused as all of them. Akira breathed in deeply "wh..who do you think sent us plane tickets?" she said softly. Souji adjusted her glasses "well I think we should head back to the hotel...if were staying in the same hotel i mean. They started their walk back home everyone was silent not a peep until they were in the rooms.

Akira jumped and collapsed on her bed, Miharu started reading a book, Souji started looking at some paper-work, Hyouru played the violin, Aira and Rei listened to music on top of their beds, while everyone else nervously looked at each other.

Akira suddenly stood up and the first words that came out of her mouth was "let's get room service" Rei smiled "sure.. why not we might as well eat" Akira perked up and asked what everyone wanted once she ordered it she took a movie out of her bag and Yuki took out 7 bars of milk, white, and dark chocolate. Everyone's eyes widened "where'd you get candy?" Rei asked Yuki shrugged "I come from _Belgium _you know _Belgium and chocolate, _chocolate comes from Belgium?" she said as if she was saying "duh" the food came as soon as Akira put the movie in Mikari smiled excitingly "Yay!~" she said "we get to watch a movie _and_ eat" everyone laughed a bit at that and Miharu could feel the atmosphere going down.

Aira smiled hopefully by the end of this night everything will be alright she thought. Everyone quieted down as the movie started and finished the food. They brushed their teeth and started going to bed but no one could go to sleep they stayed awake trying to figure out what was happening and who brought them there. Suddenly Akira spoke softly, like a whisper but loud enough for all of them to hear "you know minna I'm sorry that argument started I don't know what happened and I don't even remember it can you guys forgive me?" she said she smiled to herself and fell-asleep but what she didn't know was that everyone repeated the same thing "yes".

**Done! just wanted to get a short chapter done! sorry if it's confusing (it will be confusing) so srry abt that!~ ill try writing more but I just wanted to get this part over with! I'll be back with abt one more chapter by Sunday...I hope...!~ see ya :]**


	6. Chapter 6 OC FORM AGAIN

**I'm sorry for those of you who thought that this was a chapter...but it's not as you can see here I'm doing OC's again this will be another team but they aren't good people these will be the enemy's of the Shooting Star's I have this whole thing planed out I just need OC's. Please don't make these people "kind hearted" or "kind" maybe one or two people can be... but as I told you these are the villians. Oh! before I forget the captain will play a VERY important role in the story. First come first get.**

**People that made a OC last time PLEASE refrain from making another one I'll ask maybe one of you to make one if I don't get enough but I want to give other people a try soo please try not makin one! thanks~! **

**OC form~**

**Name and Last name:**

**Age: 14 **

**Appearance:**

**Casual clothing:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Team: I don't have a idea what it should be sooo...the first person that PM's me with any team name I'll probaly use**

******Extra information**:

**Please PM me the info! and the next chapter I'll chose!~ So get typing see ya!~ :]**

**Position: **

**Hissatshu techniques:**

**Please PM me the info thanks! so get typing! I won't update till I get enough OC's I hope... so bye see ya!~ :]**


	7. Chapter 7 Amaya?

**I'm back! Sorry haven't been writing... my parents are on the verge of divorce... so I had LOTS to think about plus report cards... haven't done too well in that either anyway on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN! Oh yeah! sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations!...**

Normal pov

Mikari woke up first and quickly went to brush her teeth and came back dressed in a pale white dress with a big light pink ribbon in her hair. Akane woke up second yawning. "What are you doing!?" she asked "getting ready of course!" she said with a big smile "aren't we doing something? _We_ are in Japan right? So we need to do something fun!" "Mikari" Akane began "No one's even awake yet I think you're getting a bit out of control" She said. As soon as she saw Mikari's grin fading she hastily added " of course! _after _everyone wakes up we'll go to an outlet or something" she said as she got up and started to the bathroom. By the time she was out and changed into a turquoise ruffled shirt with skinny jeans everyone raced to the bathroom.

Souji came out next being organized she had put everything [toothbrush, clothes, etc] in a certain space where she could find in the morning unlike everyone else searching their suitcases in a frenzy. As soon as everyone was changed into their casual clothing we went to the lobby.

Mikari was dragging us out the door one by one, once we were all out the door Mikari announced we were gonna shop. Aira instantly perked up a little she smiled. "I know some good outlet somewhere near here" she said running down the street. We all sweatdropped and reluctantly followed

3 Hours later... Akane pov 

**[if u guys are thinking why I do my OC so much its because mine is easier to write then other OC's... and I don't want to make ur OC seem OOC but I'll try...] **

I was dying. Not literally but on the inside, I had enough with clothes. Aira made us get a whole new wardrobe how was I gonna fit this in my bag!? We all made our way to the hotel with 5 shopping bags each and it was a heavy load. As soon as I got to the room I jumped on my bed. "Well I'm bored" I said "we have all this time and nothing to do!" As soon as I said that our driver came in.

"The person who has sent you the planed tickets would like to meet you, be in your room at 4:30 and you will get to see her" I looked a Souji who seemed to be studying him intently as if she knew him. I caught his eye and in a haste he left.

"Hmm... who do you think sent us the tickets?" Mikari said excitement gleaming in her eyes "no the more important question is why isn't Amaya here?" Rei said "all of us got tickets but not her" she said gesturing to the empty bed that had been not touched ever since we got here.

"Well I don't think we'll come up with an answer" Ayara said "since I'm very bored I'll go to sleep. Wake me up at 4" and with that she was asleep. Everyone rolled their eyes at her behavior, Aira fixed up her hair into a ponytail while the rest were crowded in front of the TV.

Normal POV

Rei woke up and looked around, and glanced at the clock. 4:15. 4:15!? she woke up everyone and they scrambled to get ready. At last it was 4:30 the door opened and someone came in, someone that everyone in the room knew.

"Amaya!?" Miharu said, her eyes opened wide

Mikari didn't waste time as she ran and hugged Amaya into a bear hug.

"You sent us here?" Souji said clearly interested

"yes... I want us to become a soccer team again... I really missed you guys and wanted us to become friends again!" she smiled

"Didn't your father want you to quit soccer?" Aira said

"yeah but he eventually gave up on that happening, and then I convinced him to give you guys tickets" she grinned "so what do you say?"

"sure!" Ayara said immediately

"well... I..." Aira said looking around nervously then she smiled. "Of course! You know I love soccer and you guys love soccer too"

"considering that you _actually _convinced your father to bring us here... count me in!" Souji said fixing her glasses

"I think you know my answer!" Mikari said grinning mischievously

Miharu inhaled then smiled "I missed soccer..."

"I'm guessing that's a yes!" Amaya said smiling "how about you Yuki?"

"yes" Yuki said without missing a beat " I was waiting for this!"

"what do you think!?" Shion said "Of course! Yes!"

"Lets play soccer I'm in!" Rei said grinning

"sure..." Hyouru said "it's gonna be fun"

Everyone looked at Akane who stared nervously at the floor, her feet shuffling.

"Well?" Hyouru said

"come on! Akane!" Ayara said jumping up and down

"... Fine! I _did _miss playing with you guys!" Akane said tugging on her bracelet she grinned "lets play soccer!" she said

Everyone burst into cheers and Amaya looked the happiest

"Great! we should start practice tomorrow! we are going to have a game soon!" Amaya said grinning evilly

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled!

**I decided to end it there srry! gtg sleep see ya I've had alot on my mind so i didn't update for a while R&R! :D**


End file.
